The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to modular electrical connectors that mate with a plurality of plugs.
Various electronic systems, such as those used to transmit signals in the telecommunications industry, include a single electrical connector that includes a plurality of ports, or jacks, that each receives a different plug. Each port has a sub-assembly of electrical contacts (referred to herein as a contact sub-assembly) that mate with electrical contacts of the corresponding plug. For example, at least some known contact sub-assemblies include a plurality of electrical contacts terminated to a circuit board. Specifically, the electrical contacts extend between a mating portion that mates with the electrical contacts of the corresponding plug and a mounting portion that is electrically connected to the circuit board.
Due to continuing trends toward miniaturization, it is desirable to reduce the distance between adjacent ports of the electrical connector. Reducing the distance between adjacent ports will reduce a size of the electrical connector for a given number of ports or will enable the electrical connector to carry more ports for a given size. To reduce the distance between adjacent ports, two sets of electrical contacts of the same port are sometimes sandwiched on opposite sides of the corresponding circuit board. A single support member holds both sets of the electrical contacts on the circuit board by straddling an edge of the circuit board. However, it may be difficult and/or time consuming to install the support member and the electrical contacts on the circuit board. For example, it may sometimes be necessary to install the support member on the circuit board before inserting the electrical contacts into the support member, which may increase a difficulty and/or a time required to assembly the electrical connector.
There is a need for a contact sub-assembly for an electrical connector having electrical contacts that are more easily installed on opposite sides of a circuit board of the contact sub-assembly.